In electrical devices such as proximity card readers, automatically actuated security cameras, and security lighting fixtures, it is desirable to communicate with people in the vicinity. In the case of a proximity card reader, which may have exposed light emitting diodes (hereinafter, LEDs) for signaling status upon reading a card, it may be desirable to accentuate the effect of the LED. In a security camera, it may be desirable to signal to people in the vicinity that the security camera is present and operating. Many security cameras are announced by a sign. However, the sign is a passive device which must be discerned and heeded by people in the vicinity to be effective in deterring undesirable behaviors. In a security light, security lighting or illumination may be ineffectively focused or propagated due to for example reliance upon conventional light bulbs. In a control device for a building, such as a wall mounted thermostat, additional lighting may render the control device more conspicuous. Each of these devices may have enhanced performance if lighting features can be more effectively directed and propagated.
It is desirable to provide enhanced lighting without extensive redesign, complication, and cost of the host electrical device.
There remains a need for an illuminating device which extends effectiveness of a host electrical device through more advantageous projection of light.